


Luckiest man in the world

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Michael has finally gotten everything he's wanted. The two people he loves and cares about most...just not quite in the way he was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Different pairing. Let me know what you think:)

"Ryan, put your things away."  
Jan says in her no nonsense tone. rinsing her coffee mug.  
Ryan slouches on the floor where he's seated against the counter.  
"C'mon," Michael says patting his knee "you know you're only going to make her snap at you in her boardroom voice." "Michael!" She shoots him a glare.  
Ryan flops over onto his side. "Okay," Michael says casually, standing "no clean up, no TNT" he says switching off the TV. "Not fair." Ryan whines scrambling to pick his things up off the floor.  
Michael raises his brows at Jan in a 'see I can get stuff done' way.  
"Thank you." She murmurs pecking his lips. "I'll see you tonight." "No." Ryan says stoping in his tracks. "Stay here."  
"Sorry, sweetie." She cups his jaw kissing his lips "Corporate waits for no one."  
"Hey, c'mon." Michael cheers "We'll have fun. Remember those lawn darts I ordered off Ebay?"  
"No. Absolutely not." Jan points "I don't want to come home to him hurt and or bleeding, Michael." She says firmly.  
"Kill joy." He mutters under his breath.  
"What was that."  
"I said have a nice day."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael startles awake from a nightmare   
where the past several months have been a dream and he's alone.   
Rolling over he finds that he is in fact, alone.   
Jan's side if the bed gone cold.   
He slips from the covers padding quietly through the house.   
He finds her and Ryan curled on the couch, his head on her shoulder, blanket tucked around him.   
"Nobody invited me to the pajama party." He half jokes.   
"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you." She says yawning.   
"What's going on?" He asks sitting beside Ryan.   
"I threw up." He croaks miserably, stuffing his feet under Michael's thigh.   
"Aw, you're sick, baby?" He runs his thumb against his cheek thrilling at the way he leans into it instead of pulling away.   
He settles back into the couch with them, pulling Ryan's feet into his lap as food network reruns play on tv.   
Two hours later and several twinges in his back he glances over at Jan to see her eyelids fluttering. He grabs the remote switching the tv off. "C'mon let's go to bed."   
"Mm." She mumbles tiredly "I'd hate to leave him here." She nods towards Ryan who has finally fallen into a fitful sleep.   
"I got him." He says moving to lift him.   
"Michael, no you're gonna hurt yourself."   
"Nope." He pants lifting him, swaying off balance for a minute. "Got em."   
"Michael..." She sighs, "Just, just be careful."   
Ryan stirs enough to wrap his legs around his waist burying his face against his shoulder.  
He gets him to bed and all but collapses beside him, sweating. "I have to say that was impressive." Jan says leaning in to kiss him goodnight.   
"Thanks." He's still panting. 

The next time he wakes the bed is warm.   
Jan's hand is on his chest, Ryan's breath warm on his neck.   
When did he become the luckiest man in the world he wonders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping cart and buggy are used interchangeably;)

Michael and Ryan are both dragging their feet through the store as Jan checks off the grocery list.  
"This is so boring!" Ryan whines "why did we have to come."  
"Look, we all live in the house we all contribute. Got it." Jan says "Now, you and Michael take the buggy and get what's on this half of the list." She shoves the piece of paper at them.  
"Ugh!" He grumbles taking it and following after Michael. "What's first on the list Ry o?"  
"Detergent. And don't call me that."   
"Cheer up, Charlie. We'll be finished like 'that!'" He says putting his foot on the back of the buggy skating down the aisle, skidding to a halt in front of the washing powders. "Huh?" He asks grinning. Ryan smirks sauntering over "Not bad, but your form is poor."  
"Oh, yeah? Let's see."

Jan is stalking through the store clearly irritated.  
It should not be taking this long to get five items!  
She rounds the corner to see Ryan in the cart with Michael on the back flying down the aisle.  
"Boys!" She hollers snapping her fingers at them.  
They freeze.  
"He started it!" Ryan yells.  
"Oh, I have no doubt." She snatches the buggy from him stalking down the aisle. "Wait." Ryan moves to climb out.  
"Sit down. I've had it with both of you."  
He sits back down pouting.  
Michael snickers opening his mouth to comment.  
"Don't." She warns.  
They continue shopping. Her calling out what they need and Michael dutifully going to get it.  
It suddenly strikes her how quite Ryan has gotten. Not one complaint. She looks down to see his head tipped back on the buggy, eyes closed. "Hey. No going to sleep, kiddo." She says ruffling his hair.  
"Why does he get to sleep in the buggy and I have to gopher?"  
"Because I didn't spend all night kicking you in the shins." He accuses.  
"I didn't kick your shins."  
"How do you know you were asleep...and snoring!"  
"Was not!"  
"Were too!"  
Jan sighs. She's never bringing them to the store again she decides.


	4. Chapter 4

Jan's applying her mascara when Ryan wanders in rubbing his eyes. "Hey, sunshine."  
"Mornin." He mumbles, stumbling to the toilet to relieve himself. She brings the mascara down staring at the ceiling.  
"Must you!" She snaps.  
"Yes." He flushes, leaning around her to wash his hands.  
She cuts her eyes at him. "Finished?"  
"Yes." He says sitting on the toilet lid watching her get ready. "what."  
"You look pretty." He murmurs.  
"What do you want, Ryan."  
"Nothing." He says looking affronted.  
"I'm not making you breakfast."  
"C'mon...please?"  
"No. You're a grown man, Ryan. Fix your own food."  
"Ugh. Fine." He brushes past her. "It's too much mascara."  
He mutters. going to find Michael to butter up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's laying on the couch after having woken with a high fever. Michael has already left for work which leaves Jan to look after him.  
"Want some juice?" She asks.  
He shakes his head.  
She thinks for a minute drumming her fingers.  
"Want some soup?"  
"No."  
She sighs." Well, what do you want?"  
"Nothing." He mumbles. But she knows he's lying.   
"What, baby." She sighs.  
"Nothing!"  
"Just tell me what you need." She says exasperated.  
"I want Michael." he blurts "Happy?" He folds his arms glaring at the television.  
She rolls her eyes. "I don't know why that's so embarrassing. I also don't know what he could do for you that I can't."  
"No offense but he gives better back rubs."  
"Please." she scoffs picking up her phone regardless and dialing Michael.  
"Yellow." He greets   
She rolls her eyes. "Michael, it's Jan."  
"Jan? It's 10:30. What's going on?"  
"Ryan's not feeling well and is asking for you."  
"Really!?" He's excitedly shocked. he feels bad that Ryan is apparently sick but being wanted, and by Ryan of all people, warms his heart. "I'll be there soon." he promises.

He tells Pam to hold his calls, leaves an overzealous Dwight in charge, and rushes home.

Stepping through the front door he spies Ryan on the couch, pale and shivering.   
Soon as Ryan sees him he reaches for him.   
"Aw, honey." He pulls him to him letting him lay against his chest.   
"Feeling pretty bad, huh." He rubs his back soothingly.  
He's dying to gloat about being the one he wanted but bites his tongue knowing he'd just annoy him and make him pull away. He's learning.   
Instead he kisses his head giving him a little squeeze.   
"What's Jan doing?"  
"Making soup I'm not gonna eat."  
"Oh," he hums. stroking his arm.  
"Mm," Ryan groans pressing his face in his chest, wiggling to get comfy "you're warm." He mumbles sleepily.  
"You need another blanket?"  
"No. Hold me." He whines locking his arms around him.   
He smiles to himself gently tugging the blankets up higher on him and holding him close.   
"Alright, honey. I'll stay here."  
Like he'd really be anywhere else.


End file.
